Gift: The Potato Chips
by KatanaYuuki
Summary: For awesome friend Chip903! Arguing as usual, Chip and Galaxy find the only food in the locked room worth eating, it turns into a desperate struggle for the luxury known as the last in the packet...


**This is a gift for my awesome friend Chip903! Thanks for being such a great buddy and helping me with my stories! :D**

**The potato chips- a Chip X Galaxy story.**

"I'm so hungry…" Chip murmured, him and Galaxy were awaiting their next orders from G.U.N, Galaxy was rummaging through a box, which usually contained snacks, which were free to be eaten by others. Today they made the biggest mistake of loading it with chilli-dog potato chips, and diet foods. which Sonic had devoured in under half an hour. Except the dieting food of course, Galaxy suddenly started to dig faster, through all the diet foods.

"AHAAAAAA!" She shouted, and waved a packet of potato chips in the air triumphantly.

Chip drooled, then leapt at her,

"Mine. Now." He said.

"they're my potato chips, and nobody else gets them!" Galaxy argued. Chip ran a hand through his hair and sighed, Jesus she was annoying, especially over food and who-gets-what. Galaxy grinned and held the greasy packet to her chest as if it cost millions. And she thought she had won. Chip looked at her and leapt. He tackled her to the ground, landing on top of her, Galaxy's eyes widened, Chip leaned in closer to her, making sure she kept looking at him, and not focusing on the chips.

"Galaxy…" Chip whispered. Galaxy blushed at how close he was, and the awkward pose he had stuck her in. But surprisingly, she didn't struggle out of his grip on her wrists, Chip kept flicking his eyes over to the hand that contained the food that he oh-so craved at that moment. It wasn't cheeseburgers, but it was the only food in the room, and it didn't help that the room was locked, due to a stupid, useless power cut so none of the card keys, or punch in coders were working. He decided to turn this up a notch.

"Galaxy…I want your…" He whispered in her ear, his breath tickled her neck and condensed in her fur, making it slightly wet. She blushed even harder, wondering what he wanted from her. Finally Chip started to grin, in one swift movement he sat up and snatched the packet from her hand,

"Potato chips." He ended his sentence, and ripping open the packet. Galaxy pursed her lips and frowned, she crossed her arms on her chest and watched _him_ throw _her_ food into the gaping hole known as his mouth.

A few minutes later Chip had eaten half the packet, and Galaxy was frowning and hungry. She thought of ways to get up, but he was still sitting on her. She smirked and launched all the body she could move toward Chip, who had so many chips in his mouth that he looked more like a chipmunk than a tiger. She swiped the packet and slid out from underneath him, making him fall forwards and flat on his face.

"ow…" He mumbled on the floor, Galaxy walked to his head and stood over him, propping his head up with her boot. He made him watch her eat, and eat. Until he felt that he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Galaxy…Fine…you win…"

Galaxy flicked her head toward him, looking surprised.

"Really?"

Chip nodded, Galaxy didn't see him smirk, she dropped the chip packet with one last Potato Chip, the one that mattered most, with the most flavour, and salt, than all the others. Galaxy smiled, then her lip began to tremble, then she laughed, she got up and ran around the room, laughing and cheering until she flopped onto the small couch,

"I won…I won I won I won I _won!" _she screamed, she then looked back at Chip, who had the last chip in his hand, twirling it around his fingers.

"Psyche!.." Chip said, smiling as he lowered the chip so some of the salt dusted onto his lips. Galaxy ran nearly at the speed of light and tripped him, so he fell and she had time to seize it out of his…

Mouth?

Galaxy found herself tugging the chip, dangling halfway out of the tiger's mouth, he had it in the same way, gripping it with his teeth, not prepared to let it go anytime soon. None cared that they were on top of each other and close once again.

"I wan' if!" Galaxy said, it was muffled though.

"Well, so d' I!" Chip said back, then he flicked his head back in an attempt to lob it into his mouth, fail. Complete fail. He got the chip in his mouth but also drew Galaxy closer to his lips, and then they kissed, not intentionally of course. But it was still plentiful all the same. Galaxy was surprised, and didn't register what they were doing for a while, until Chip parted, the feel still lingering.

"Well…you won I guess…" Galaxy breathed. Then looked down, then saw that Chip had crumbs and flecks of salt around his mouth. She inwardly smirked and licked the crumbs off of Chip's face.

"And that was the icing on the cake." Chip laughed.

"Humph…s'pose" Galaxy mumbled.

"And we all went through that for chips…"


End file.
